Wait times associated with various resource providers may influence consumer behavior. For example, wait times can vary between different resource providers at different times and this may influence consumer buying decisions. While resource providers may post their own prediction of wait times, these predictions may be influenced by the knowledge that consumers will leave if the presented wait time is too long. Accordingly, it is difficult for consumers to determine whether the resource provider is being honest about its wait time. Additionally, there is no comprehensive way to predict, in real time, how long a wait time will be for a number of resource providers, which would allow the consumer to make an informed choice of resource providers.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.